Goku's Daughter
by Miroke
Summary: What if before Buu was unleashed on earth Chichi and Goku have a daughter and she grows up during he Buu Saga? R/R


**__**

Goku's Daughter

Prologue

A New 1/2 Sayian

By: Miroke

June 05, 2003

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The morning sun rose up over the forest that surrounded a small house. Faint voices could be heard from within the house and then an infants cry was heard. 

"Goku!" A young woman with short aqua blue hair and blue eyes yelled as she ran out of a room in the back. 

"Is Chichi all right Bulma?" Goku, a young man with short spiky hair and dark black eyes asked in a worried tone.

"She's just fine and I'm happy to say that you have a healthy baby...girl." Bulma said and smiled at Goku when he looked at her stunned. 

Goku already has two children, Gohan his oldest son and Goten his middle child but he had never thought of a being a father to a girl. But he was happy none the less. 

"Can I go in and see Chichi?" Goku asked in a worried tone still.

"Why of course you can Goku." Bulma said and moved to the side so he could go in the door.

Goku walked into the room and saw Chichi sitting up in her bed holding a bundle of blankets and then he saw a small thin brown tail swishing around outside the blanket. 

"Come here dear and see your new daughter." Chichi said and patted the side of the bed motioning for Goku to sit down. "She's beautiful," Chichi said as she pulled some of the blankets back away from the baby's face so Goku could see her.

Goku walked over and sat down on the side of the bed and looked down at his new baby girl and smiled when she opened her eyes and looked up at him and giggled. "She is beautiful just like her mother." Goku said and kissed Chichi on the forehead.

The baby had bright dark blue eyes and raven black hair. She reached a small hand up to her father and grabbed a hold of his wristband and giggled when he looked down at her again.

"Oh hello what do you want? Huh?" Goku asked in a sweet and caring voice and smiled down at his daughter. 

"Goku dear what are we going to name her?" Chichi asked and looked at her husband and smiled. "How about you pick out the name for her." 

"Uhm all right let me see." Goku said and looked down at the baby girl and smiled. "What about...Bochi?" Goku asked and looked up at Chichi to see what she thought of the name.

"I think that's a beautiful name for a beautiful child." Chichi said and smiled down at her new daughter, Bochi Son.

"Hello mother," Gohan said as he walked in the room and smiled at his father and then up at his mother. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm just fine dear do you want to see your little sister?" Chichi asked and Gohan walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down and Chichi handed him the bundle of blankets. 

Gohan looked down at the small little baby and smiled. "She's beautiful," Gohan said and tickled her chin.

Bochi giggled and then she grabbed Gohan's finger and squeezed it tight.

Goten walked in and looked over at his older brother who was holding Bochi. "Can I see her?" Goten asked and got up on the bed and sat next to Gohan and then he looked over at Bochi and smiled. "She's pretty just like you mom." Goten said and then he saw the tail. "She's got a tail." 

"Yea I did to when I was little Goten." Goku said and smiled at his son.

"Did I have one?" Goten asked and looked over at his mother and she just nodded and smiled at him. "Well what happened to it?" 

"Our tails are cut off so we don't turn into huge apes that could destroy this entire planet." Gohan explained as he handed Bochi back to his mother and then got up and headed for the door. "Come one Goten lets go and leave mom, dad, and sis alone for a while." 

"Okay," Goten said and looked up at Bochi and then he moved a little closer to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Bye lil sis." Goten said and then he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room with Gohan.

****

Author's Note: Well I always thought it would be kind of cute for Goku and Chichi to have a daughter. Well I hope you like this story. The first chapter will be up faster if I get a lot of reviews. No I'm just joking I just hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think. 

Thanks for reading,

%*%MiRoKe%*%


End file.
